


The Instagram Incident

by pisces9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces9/pseuds/pisces9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that came to my mind when looking through my Instagram newsfeed last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Instagram Incident

After posting his lasted photo to Instagram Sergio received an immediate text from Fernando.

FT "Stop it. I've warned you about this!!!"  
SR "What?"  
FT "YOU KNOW WHAT. YOU SMUG BASTARD." 

Sergio giggled. He knew exactly what he'd done. Fernando had posted his photo on Instagram to publicise the Fundela charity calendar. Sergio couldn't help but counter with pictures of himself at the 2015 Premiso de la Liga. Sergio's posts always received more likes and comments than Fernando's. Sergio knew this would wind Fernando up. Sergio thought he had probably crossed a line. Fernando was doing something good. Using his time for the benefit of others. That was the type of person he was.  
As everyone knew, Sergio was a bit of a show off.

SR "Sorry, you know I love you :D"  
FT "Not sure I love you. Go and try your luck with Neymar."  
SR "Yuck! Will you still be awake when I get home."  
FT "If not, wake me up and tell me all about it x"

Fernando posted a few more pictures from the calendar shoot to his social media sites and then updated himself with the Atletico result. He hadn't travelled for the Kings Cup game. Reus 1, Atletico 2. He was happy about that.

Sergio mingled and smiled till his face hurt. He had enjoyed the evening but now wanted to be at home. He was grateful for the private jet laid on to get the Madrid boys back to the capital. 

It was just gone 3.00am when Sergio arrived back to their apartment. The apartment he and Fernando had owned together since their early days in Madrid. He readied himself for bed as quietly as possible. On entering the bedroom, he smiled at his, peacefully sleeping, lover. He removed the IPad from his hand and turned off the bedside light before getting into bed and snuggling up behind.

Sergio was roused by Fernando asking why he hadn't woken him when he got home. It was still early morning. Sergio wanted to go back to sleep. However, Fernando had other ideas. He still wanted to get his own back for the Instagram thing. Fernsndo could be very persuasive when he put his mind to it. 

"Sergio, you need to make things up to me." He said whilst sucking behind his ear. 

Sergio couldn't prevent a moan from escaping his mouth. As his lips parted, Fernando dived in for a deep, passionate kiss. He then proceeded to straddle Sergio and grind against his hardening cock. Fernando kissed along his jaw, down his throat and across his chest, stopping to tease both nipples equally. Sergio was beginning to thrust upward and stroke Fernando's lower back.

"Do you want me, Sese?" Fernando asked breathlessly.  
"God yes, so much," Sergio replied with a somewhat delirious look on his face.  
"Too bad!" Fernando cackled as he jumped out of bed, run to the en suite bathroom and locked himself in.

Sergio groaned in frustration. With some effort he crossed the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Nando please. I said I was sorry. Come back to bed and let me make it up to you."

There was no answer. Sergio pressed his ear to the door. He could hear muffled moans and sighs. He realised Fernando was wanking himself off on the other side of the door. 

"Babe, let me in I can do that for you."

Still no answer, just louder sex noises. Sergio couldn't do anything else but follow suit on his side of the door. Fernando came out the bathroom to find a sulking, pouting Sergio back in bed. 

"There was no need for that."  
"Well don't deliberately wind me up, or next time they'll be no sex for a week."

Sergio looked dumbstruck. Fernando couldn't help but kiss him.


End file.
